End Game
by Kalera I. McTierney
Summary: It is the family ties that bind the Winchesters. AU after 5.18, mPreg, slight crack
1. Prologue

The bright, summer sun shone brightly over the Singers Salvage Yard in South Dakota. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds were chirping, and a warm breeze swept over the property. Truth be told, it seemed at that moment as though the heavens were smiling down upon them. Luck and good fortune seemed to be the name of the game. As of late, business had been on the upswing. No less that twenty-five cars had been dropped off, delighting the rapidly expanding family that owned the place.

Too bad … the peace and serenity were about to end.

"ABIGAIL ELLEN MILLIGAN!"

The little blond – haired girl in question giggled softly at the loud shriek of her mother and smiled brightly at her twin, who snorted at her in return from his spot crouched next to her. They both already knew that they were in deep trouble and as was the usual custom between them, figured that if one was going down, the other was going with them. _All for one, one for all_ was their motto. They broke in a hard run across the yard from their hiding place within the piles of car parts scattered all over the place.

"Oh, the both of you are in so much trouble." A resigned voice, that of a young boy's, sounded from either over the heads or inside them. Sometimes, it was rather hard to tell, especially if they were distracted.

"Trouble is our middle name. What's new?." Abigail's brother gasped, panting hard from next to her as they ran deeper in the pile, in search of a more suitable hiding spot. "They have to catch us before they can ground us…"

"Don't ya'll realize that this is gonna make whatever ya'll did worse?" There was silence for a moment as the twins pondered as to whether to spill the beans about what they had done. In complete silence agreement, they decided that it wasn't. _No use in getting everyone in trouble_. "Fine. Have it ya"ll way. This is gonna suck majorly…"

"SEBASTIAN WILLIAM! I know the both of you are trying to hide!" They could hear their mother scream, as angry as a feral cat. "Just because I have to run after you, I'm grounding the both of you for another month. " There was a brief pause as their mother paused, thinking about something that she could possibly take from them. "Your father is not going to be happy with you…

"Of course, he's not going to be happy. " The twins giggled mightily as they slid under an old beat up station wagon. Wiggling as hard as he could with such limited room, Sebastian laughed as he caught sight of his father's feet running past not even a solid ten feet ahead of them. "I told you not to mess with that car, Abby. We're dead meat. If Mom and Dad don't murder us, then Uncle Dean will…"

And so began another adventure at the Singers Salvage Yard.


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: I meant to put this in the prologue but since its been such a long time since I uploaded a story to this site, I've completely forgotten how to edit a chapter already put up. This story was written after Season 6 but for thanks to my computer eating it, I was unable to rescue from the depths of my hard drive until recently. This story is **COMPLETE!** I will post the next chapter by Wednesday, once I beat my inner editor into submission. As usual, feel free to review!_

"Are you absolutely sure that they aren't demons of some sort?"

Bobby snorted from next to me as we sat on the front porch of the house, watching warily as the twin terrors that were his grandchildren and my niece and nephew, tear across the junkyard in a laughing, giggling fit away from their mother, Jo, who cursing up a blue streak. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Sam."

I grinned brightly, knowing that the shit was going to hit the fan. "Not funny? How are you going to possibly explain to Dean that the Impala gave birth to a bunch of diesel hybrids?"

Yes, ya'll heard correctly. Our home away home, the Impala gave birth or rather, popped out in a loud, rumbling noise as if her engine was getting ready to blow up and in a gush of oil and gas, what appeared to be three mini functional Impala/Prius hybrids, complete with electrical plugs. _Dean's worst nightmare come true…_

" Uggh, why didn't I put a child-proof lock on that bookshelf?"

"Not a clue." I cringed as my youngest brother and the twins' father, Adam, in an agile move that I was honestly surprised that he could pull off, snuck up behind Sebastian, startling him, and hefted him over his shoulder, fully intending to give him a stern talking to. "You better figure out something before Dean comes home. Wasn't there a counterspell in the book, somewhere?"

Bobby nodded in the affirmative. "Problem is… Abby was the one who drew the damned symbol. And you as well as I do…."

He didn't have to say anything else. The war between Heaven and Hell and Lucifer's subsequent defeat had affected us in so many different ways. Under angelic edict, certain people were brought back to life, Jo and Adam among them. Imagine my surprise when they got together and married, not even a solid six months after they had come back.

The effects of the War manifested themselves most greatly in the children who were born into the new world order. Abby, for example, if she put enough thought and effort into it, could make inanimate objects come to life. Usually, she needed some type of way to channel the ability but in this case, she had gotten hold of some old fertility symbol, drew it on the Impala when it had been parked next to an busted Prius… and well, this happened to be the result.

And the consequences… well, they were usually hard to reverse.

"He's probably getting back within the hour. Try to do something." The loud horn of the smallest hybrid sounded as it drove itself across the yard to its… well, mother. "Or at least hide the dratted things in the barn…"

I got up, snorting all the way as I made my way in the house. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of homemade biscuits and at the loud rumble of my stomach, made an immediate detour in the direction of the kitchen. _Home, sweet home. It may not be where I live but I have roots firmly planted here. And I will never let that go without a fight…_

I had just reached for one off of the nearest cooling plate when my hand was soundly smacked. _Cold busted…_

"Oh, no you don't, Sam." Ellen grinned at me before moving the plate out of arm's reach. "Those are for dinner. And don't even think about flashing those puppy eyes at me. You know that they never work on me…"

I know that I said before that I was surprised when Jo and Adam got together. Well, I was downright stunned when Bobby and Ellen got together. They danced around the issue for nearly three years, driving me and Dean completely up the wall but had eventually settled down the year before the twins were born. At first glance, they seemed completely compatible but sometimes, even the most compatible people had their issues…

_Trust me, I would know that first hand…_

I was startled out of my thought at the feel of Ellen's soft, yet strong hands against my own. There was a loud bang from up above my head and I frowned, staring at Ellen with questioning eyes. "What's going on?

"You might want to go upstairs. That's all I need to say."

I frowned once again and gingerly made my way up the back staircase, carefully stepping past the toys, books and other items strewn gingerly all over the floor. I had just made it to the end of the hallways, when there was another loud thump and what I could have sworn was a hurricane blowing through one of the rooms. _Not again…_

With a sigh, I shoved open the door and came across what, by most normal people's standards, a sign that they were going completely and utterly mental. Right there, just sitting in the large poster bed in the middle of the room, nose completely stuck in a book and completely oblivious to the tornado that he was subconsciously projecting, was my son.

" Cas!"

"Cas!"

Either he was completely ignoring me or he was honestly and truly in his own little world, because the "storm" of sorts abruptly grew stronger and split into four, separate mini-whirlwinds blasting in opposite directions of the room before intercepting each other on their path of destruction and combining again before repeating the process again. None of the storms came particularly close to me so I was content, just watching as the storms tore through the room, gathering books, toys, and other objects in their path, making the room shudder, and the windows shake in their panels. It was only when I saw the flashes of lightning in one of the larger whirlwinds that I knew that I had to interfere; that was usually a danger sign of an imminent Cas meltdown.

"Castiel Phoenix Winchester!"

When that didn't draw a response, I knew that I had to bring out the big guns. Honestly, I completely hated doing so; my latent abilities and Castiel's more dominate ones always didn't mix in the most compatible of ways. I will never forget the time that me and Dean were trying to wrangle him into a bath when he couldn't have been more than one or two. He didn't want to go, howling, kicking and screaming the entire way there. We had just dumped him into the tub and my hands were under the bubbles and on the bottom of the bathtub, searching for the rubber ducky that he had just launched into a fit about. Next thing I knew, I saw some type of blue, lightning-bolt flash through a hole in the bubbles and straight into me. Horrible, horrible pain engulfed me and I got blasted across the room, seizing: the victim of electrocution by my errant son.

Dean had dived after Cas to make sure he didn't topple into the water. After he had taken care of him, he had come back to me. Even after I had stopped seizing, I was still out cold. It took three days for me to regain consciousness.

We had both learned since then not to piss little Castiel off. It was always best to tread cautiously with him.

Sighing wearily under my breath, I held up my hands, palms out, closed my eyes, and concentrated. There was a loud hum in the air, a crackling sensation rolled down my arms, and then I could hear the small thumps of things crashing onto the ground, and then the loud groan of Cas, himself, yelping in pain. Cracking my eyes opened, I hoped and prayed that I didn't go too far. _Nope, I didn't. _The fading purple glow of leftover psychic energy clung to Castiel's skin as he sat there on the floor, where I was must have accidently moved him, rubbing his head. He looked over at me with a look of complete frustration as he did; his curiously mixed grass green- hazel eyes practically whirling in their depths.

"Dad!What did I do!?"

Raising an eyebrow, I gestured at all of the debris scatted around the room before stepping, hesitantly, further into the room. "What do you mean, what did you do? You practically destroyed this room. This isn't your house, Cas. What is going on with you?"

He frowned and then gazed around the room, thoughtfully before looking back at me. "Nothing." he said, with a slight pout in his voice. I could tell immediately tell that something was up.

"You want to try that again?"

Heaving a angry sign before climbing to his feet, he crossed his hands over his chest and threw himself back on the bed before angrily blurting out, " How come Abby and Seb can use their powers outside and I can't! They're always outside, having fun and getting into stuff, and I always have to stay in the house, keeping calm and making sure that I don't accidently destroy something." The freckles that he had inherited from the Campbell side of the family stood out in stark relief as he worked himself up into an annoyed fit. "I was just talking to Sebastian about how much trouble they were going to be in…"

"So you already know the ins and outs of their little misadventure. Thanks to Abby, the Impala is now a mother. Isn't that dandy?" I muttered sarcastically.

"It's so not fair. I bet they won't get -." Cas stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "She did what?"

"Let's just say she got into something she wasn't supposed to." I sat down next to my son, giving him a thoughtful look. "We have told you a million times that your abilities are different than theirs. It's entirely too easy to get yourself worked up, even if it is just happy emotions, hereby causing something to go wrong. And don't forget neither one of us have you on house lockdown. You put yourself there after you accidently 'suggested' that Ms. Missouri's elderly dog eat cat food, get high off catnip, and get itself stuck in the highest tree it could find. All because you were tired of the dog being overly affectionate; just like the pesky black stray cat around out neighborhood that you can't stand."

Cas flushed, guiltily, at the memory. "But-."

" No buts, Cas. We are your parents and know what is best for you. I'm sure that as you get older, you'll gain more control. But for now, we just can't take that chance of anything happening to you. You'll understand as you get older." Cas's eyes flashed angrily as I muttered those words and I held up a hand, before he could start complaining again. "Look on the bright side; at least you're not grounded for the foreseeable part of the summer. You know as well as I do that your Uncle Adam is a way worse taskmaster than I could ever be."

Chuckling lightly, a soft smile crossed over his face. "You're right, Dad. I'm guess I'm just in a bad mood. "

I nodded and hugged him close, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his head, the thick, numerous, natural black tips that adorned his entire head of blond hair tickling me in the face as I did so. "Well, your bad mood has caused you to be grounded for the next week. " I could feel him stiffen and I barely bit back a chuckle. _It was amazing how children thought that they could get away with murder. I don't even think me or Dean were this bad as children. _"You know your grandaunt doesn't see that you that often and therefore has no natural defenses against your abilities. If she didn't hear the thumping and just came walking into the room, you could have seriously hurt her. Those are the consequences that you have to think about."

Cas pulled away, looking up at me with shiny eyes. He adored Ellen; it would have completely crushed him if he had seriously hurt her by accident. "I'm sorry, Dad. I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, just keep it in mind for further reference." I stood up and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Straighten out this room. No abilities. Do I make myself clear?"

He ducked his head down, knowing that I meant business. "Yes, Dad. I am really, really sorry."

I nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind me, an overwhelming sense of exhaustion washed over me. That was a side effect, albeit mild, of me using my abilities against Cas. As long as we were still in the same room with each other after the exchange of power, I generally suffered no ill effect. Dean's theory was that usually Cas didn't mean any ill effect toward me and therefore, used his own subconscious abilities to keep me going in a way. But as soon as we were separated, even if it was something as insignificant as a door or a wall, I crashed into utter exhaustion, both mentally and physically. It took a lot of power to compete against someone of Cas's strength and obviously, even though I was hardly an old man, I couldn't quite handle it.

Feeling the hallway begin to start spinning around my head, I stumbled around the corner to my temporary bedroom. As crappy as I felt, I knew I would be out for quite a while.

Collapsing into the bed, my only thought was… _Castiel would be proud of his namesake._


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: Here's the third chapter, a couple of hours ahead of schedule. Final chapter should be up by Saturday. I've already written a one - shot prequel to this, but I'm still considering whether to put it up here on FF. Thanks for reading and as usual, feel free to review! _

"All things considered, Sam, he didn't turn out half bad."

"Easy for you to say." I growled, shoving my hand through my hair, peering at the bright white light emitting from the being before me, "Would you please cut that out, Cas? You know damned well that I can't tolerate looking at you like that for very long."

"And you know damned well that you're not supposed to curse in my presence. I guess we both don't get what we want." At the sound of a low growl ripping from my throat, Castiel chuckled quietly. "But since I have a hell of time getting hold of you under normal circumstances, I'll let this one incident go."

With a wave of his hands and a abrupt brightening of the space we were standing in (I could now see that we were standing in some type of throne room; why he would pick something like this, I didn't have the slight clue), he changed back into his normal form, giving me the crooked smile and curious eyes that he normally reserved for his better half, Dean. "How is everything, Sam…well, everything besides the little ones working your last nerves?"

I sighed, under my breath, already knowing that this wasn't meant to be a catch up session between friends. "What's going on, Cas? Why have you summoned me?"

"What makes you think that I called you for something?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my hands over my chest. Cas merely laughed, a low, twinkling sound that reminded me of happiness, love, and family. "Ok, I did call for you for a reason. It's about the children."

My heart stopped for a moment. I couldn't help but panic slightly. _Was something wrong with them? Was something going to happen to them?_ Oh, the thought of anything harming a hair on any of the heads made me want to blow a fuse and starting hunting again, old Winchester style. Unlike Dean and completely contrary to the way we had grown up, I had never been able to quite leave our old hunting lifestyle behind. It just felt as though there would always be something, waiting in the darkness, to blow out our happiness to smithereens. And for some reasons, I got the feeling that now was going to be one of those times.

"What about them?"

"Haven't you noticed how…well, slightly out of control they have been lately? Abby's latest incident has just happened to be one of the most obvious examples."

I blinked, unsure of how to answer without cursing up a blue streak. "They have always been a little rambunctious."

"Rambunctious is the understatement of the year, Sam." Castiel muttered, giving me a soft look. All that accomplished was making me freak out even worse. "They're making mistakes that normal people can't help but notice. Seriously, a car giving birth? You have to be blind and deaf to miss that one."

"You … and that godforsaken war made them this way." I barked out.

Castiel shook his head hard, hard to enough to make the chair behind him bounce high into the air as the room started to shake violently. I stumbled and damned near fell into him, who was busily giving me a ferocious look. "Correction, I made little Castiel that way," he hissed angrily, the large, invisible wings always on his person flapping hard in his indignation, "I will never regret throwing myself in front of that bolt meant for you, even it cost me any chance of walking among the humans I had come to adore again. All things considered, you lucked out on the entire thing."

I grew silent, hating that reminder. It was all I could do every time I looked at little Cas, not to flash back to the Final Battle. Just remembering the screams and cries of the fallen angels who had so, desperately, rallied around their leader, Cas made me cry out in fear and terror. I could still smell their burned flesh, see bodies just broken as if they were toothpicks, and watching the flames as everything I had every known was lit ablaze. Day after day, I saw demons, and every other foul creature that we had spent our lives trying to destroy, swarming over the landscape, killing and destroying everything in their path just for the pure amusement of it. And then, there were those who were under Lucifer's harsh command; those were the ones that our worst nightmares we made of.

If I could have honestly beared remembering, I could still see Dean, skin tore off in bloody strips from his back, bones broken in ways that were inhuman, eyes practically swollen shut, being forced to his knees, in abject terror and humiliation as he listened to the demons cackling and laughing around him. The vessel for Michael brought down in such a human manner after the angel, himself, decided that he wasn't worthy enough to hold him.

Heavy silver chains complete with deadly poison dripping from every spike piecing into his skin, strangling him with every agonized breath he took, I could still see…

Me…holding the chains, laughing at the misery and pain that I had caused. Yes, me. In a fit of anger caused by something that I honestly, can't remember, I ran away from Dean…and right into Lucifer's trap. But that was neither here nor there. In that moment, when my body held Dean's life in my hands and Lucifer stared into his eyes though mine, ready to deal the final blow, something happened. I remembered the both of us screaming as our body were engulfed in both flames and ice. I felt myself fracture…felt myself come back into control of my own body for that moment. I shoved Dean away and collapsed to my knee, tearing at my own skin, screaming and wailing as I felt my body being torn asunder. If I was to die, I had thought to myself, then I was glad to die Samuel Winchester…

"This isn't over!." I could hear Lucifer screaming, enraged from within my head. And then….

I could feel something being yanked out of me….and I fell face first into the bloody ground.

Opening my eyes, all I remember seeing was the bright red light heading straight from me. Too weak to even move, I could only look over at Dean, who was struggling mightily to get to me, weakening all the while because of the fact-acting poisons from the spikes pouring into his bloodstream. I closed my eyes, fully expecting it to be over, but then a bright white light fell over my prone body, shielding me... cushioning the deadliest of the impact. I knew what…no, whom, it was as soon as I felt its comforting embrace. The only thing I could think to myself …

"Why would you do this? Just let me go."

"_Because you are my friend_."

Confusion and chaos filled the air as suddenly, Castiel, in a display of light, power, and ear-shattering sound, exploded in a bright supernova reminiscent of the Big Bang, decimating everything and everyone in its path. Lucifer, suddenly corporal after being dragged so unceremoniously from my body, didn't have a chance as his…well, there was no other way to put it besides his angelic soul, desperate to return to its Heavenly Father, turned on its former Master, running straight through him in a display of showering sparks. How he screamed when the ground cracked open beneath him and he was pulled down by rotting, bleeding hands, intertwined by waves of icy blue flames was something nobody present there could possibly forget.

It was over. It was time to rejoice.

But I couldn't. I had slipped, without a sound, in blissful unconsciousness.

I had found out later than Dean had gone under the same time I did. I don't remember a thing about that period of time. Honestly, I don't really want to know. If we were in our own little version of Heaven, sometimes I really regretted coming back to a place that had caused us some much pain. Like it had sometimes felt to the both of us before, maybe it was better for us not to exist at all.

We had come back to the land of the living weeks later and were told, by two of the angels that had stayed behind that, about the consequences of Castiel's choice. They failed to tell us about the consequences of angels, for all intents and purposes, committing Heavenly suicide, all in the same of love. In doing so, he brought life with him; much like his Heavenly Father did when he made humanity in the first place.

Nine months later to my horror and surprise, we welcomed baby Castiel in the family. Yes, Cas is the biological child of two brothers.

If your brain just crashed just thinking about the logistics of such a thing, imagine how me and Dean felt, when I went into labor. If there was ever a day I was glad for angelic intervention, it was that one.

"Sam?"

"Sam?"

Jerking out of my thoughts at the elder Cas's grip, I gave him a brief frown. "What?"

"I didn't mean to make you remember the horrors of that day." Cas said, not making a move to release me." I just wanted to make a point. Yes, we both lost so much. But we both gained a lot more…"

I couldn't help but snort at the one. That was a pure understatement, if I ever heard one. "Yeah, you're head honcho in charge. Practically archangel material. Gabriel is probably rolling around, calling us both all kinds of pathetic, wherever fallen angels spend their afterlife…"

Cas let out a huff at that remark. "Never mind Gabriel. Our afterlife is none of your concern. " Rolling his eyes before pacing away from me, he crossed his arms over his chest. " Look, I called you here for a reason. Even at my paygrade, I'm still not sure about the legitimacy of what I'm hearing about. Honestly, I would have rather avoided this whole conversation entirely without more concrete information to tell you. I know how you and Dean get when it comes to Cas and little E-."

"Just spit it out, Cas."

He gave me an arch look before sighing." There is a reason why so many people came back from the dead and children like Cas are being born."

"Simply put…it isn't over."

Again, this was the few times that I wished that I didn't have the intelligence that Dean so mocked me for throughout most of our lives. Ignorance was bliss, sometimes. " Wha-? Bu-."

"Speechlessness doesn't become you, Sam. Never has." I was about to say something none too respectful in kind when Cas' eyes grew abruptly brighter as he turned to look up at the painted ceiling. From meeting before, I knew what this meant, "I'm being called, Sam. Just keep an eye on the children. That's all I want you to do. As a parent, that's honestly all you should be doing,"

"Cas!" I strode forward, determined not to be left hanging on a string like this. If there was one thing I hated, was being left out of the loop. _Blame childhood_. "You can't do this! Sonofab-!"

With a crooked smile on his face, Cas merely waved a hand and then there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Apologies for those who expected this on Saturday. I spend most of the weekend catching up on sleep. You would think after nearly two years working the night shift, I would be used to it. Guess not. Anyways, this chapter is the end of the story. Like I said before, I'm still considering whether to put the prequel up or not. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. :-)**_

Utter silence was what greeted me.

And then utter panic set in.

I was up and out of the bed, faster than I could blink. I knew damned well that I wasn't being reasonable but I couldn't help it. The feeling of being out of control of a situation didn't sit right with me, not at all. For a former hunter, I guess that I should have been used to that feeling, since we went into most situation without heads or tails about what we were dealing with, but, this…this, I couldn't abide. Something was going to happen to the children and we were supposed to be happy as a lark, just mindlessly waiting for something or someone to take them out. _Over my dead body._

Running into the our makeshift nursery like I had lost my godforsaken mind, I had pretty much scared the whole hell out of the little dysfunctional family unit that it had taken me years, even before the arrivals of the little ones, to figure out that I really wanted. While it wasn't the conventional happily-ever-after, it was Heaven on Earth for me. _And I would do anything to keep it that way. Anything._

Castiel stood up violently from his spot, curled up in the rocking chair, the pupils in the swirling depths of his eyes widening in both fear and confusion. I could feel a brief surge of power in the air from the boy, which abruptly receded as he studied me up and down, almost as if he were both confirming my identity and reassuring himself all in the breath. I was proud; as least, he had refrained from lashing out violently as he sometimes did when somebody got the one-up on him. _How could anyone try to take advantage? He's innocent as the day is long…._

"Sam? What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled, glaring up at me from his seat at the little desk with annoyed eyes. I, honestly, wanted to laugh at his outraged expression. He had makeup and glitter smeared all over his face, making him look like a crazy clown, and was holding a glittery tiara. Rounding off the amusing picture was a picture of a pretty princess he had been doodling on practically glued to the table, crayons on the floor and the little girl, giggling merrily, complete with her own makeup disaster, tucked securely in his lap.

"Bad la'guage, Papa! You h've da put a qua'ter in the har!"

"Sorry, princess." Dean replied, face softening at the lisped remark as he pressed a soft kiss against the top of her uncontrollable brown curls. "I will." A wince of pain crossed his face as she kicked her feet out and he, gently, adjusted her on his lap. "Princess, Papa needs you to stop wiggling so around much. Papa's stomach is huge, remember?"

Eyes widening in horror, Eve, as we named her two years ago, looked up at her father with a pout in full effect. "Sowee, Papa. Didn't men to hurt you." She wiggled slightly before gently patting the worn white T-shirt covering his heavily protruding stomach in evident remorse. Even from where I was standing, I could see the shift of movement underneath as the baby stretched out at the touch, "Sowee, baby."

Yep, Dean was about due to deliver our third child in a matter of weeks. While I had been the one to lug Castiel around for nine months, the angels have either blessed or cursed, as Dean complained during ridiculous bouts of morning sickness, weight gain, horrible mood swings, etc with carrying our other two children to term. We had asked before as to the reasons why, even begged the elder Castiel for answers when carrying around Eve felt like he had been having the life sucked out of him, but they wouldn't tell us a damned thing. All they ever told us was to not worry at time of delivery; at least two of them would be with us during our home births. All we could do at the point was roll with the punches, much as we always have done.

Castiel sighed and flopped back into his seat, sticking his tongue out at his sister, who merely grinned. "Way to scare us, Dad…"

"Cas." Dean said, not saying another word. He, quickly, turned his eyes back to his book, crossing his hands over his chest, knowing that was Dean's no-nonsense voice. It was unfailingly effective.

"What's going on, Sam?"

I stared at him for a moment, carefully weighing my options. On one hand, I knew hiding the truth from him would backfire dramatically in my face once he found out. But on the other, considering his condition (and yes,, I know he's a not damned fragile flower just because he's knocked up, as he's screamed at me on plenty of occasions), I just plain old didn't want to upset him if there was even the remotest possibility there was nothing to freak about. The odds of that were slim to none, but hey, it didn't hurt to remain optimistic. _Liar, liar. _

What prevailed was the memory of what we had promised each other so many times, in so many situations. _To always be honest with each other, even if the truth hurts…_

"How about I tell you later…in private?" I asked, quietly. Dean merely glared at me with narrowed eyes before glancing at the children. I didn't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was made him nod his head in acquiesce. He had just opened his mouth to say something else when I cut him off at the pass. His mouth snapped shut with an indignant snap. "And yes, I will tell you everything. I know how bitchy you get when you're left in the dark…"

"Daddi! Sew'r jhar!"

"Sorry, baby." I smiled brightly at the whole lot of them. "How about we get some din-."

"Too late." Muttered a voice right behind me. I turned slightly, only to find Jo smiling brightly at all of us, a pouty Abby practically clinging to her leg, with Sebastian leaning against the other. "I already promised the twins I would take them out. Of course, they want your two to come along. Ya'll don't mind, do you?"

I had opened my mouth, intending to protest, wanting a normal family dinner, but Dean beat me to the punch. "No, no of course not. I needed to have a chat with Sam, anyway."

"Dean-"

"Sam-."

"Come on, Dad, I'm _starrrving_." Castiel, in one of his rare dramatic moments, pretended to clutch his stomach and rolled his eyes, as if he were about to hit the floor in a dead faint. "Pretty, pretty please? I wanted to talk to Sebby about the -."

"Don't call me that!" Seb said, huffily. Abby snorted, when Cas rounded on me, only to give me my own legendary puppy eyes. Under normal circumstances, this blatant attempt at manipulation wouldn't work but since he didn't see his cousins all that often, I would be made to be a complete heel and the worst father ever if I didn't let him go. _How a child can get one over on me is beyond me. Uggh, why did I have to pass that on to him? It's my own look and I'm not even immune to it. I am such a sucker…_

"Go on ahead, Cas." I finally said.

The bottomless pit known as our son made a move to run for the door before Dean stopped him with a cleared throat. "Take your sister with you, Cas. Just because we're not at the house don't mean the same old rules don't apply." Cas groaned at that and ambled over to grab his excited sibling by the hand. "And no sneaking desserts before you actually eat food. You didn't get away it with it the last time. I don't even know why you even bother trying."

He snorted under his breath, smooching his sister, affectionately on the cheek. While there were some moments I would swear that he couldn't stand her, there were moments, like these, you could practically see all of the love and affection between them. _So far, we're raising them pretty well. _"Not even one chocolate chip cookie? I even promise to share with Evie," he laughed, gently. Even Eve snorted in disbelief at that one.

"Cas!"

"Fine, fine." Both of them giggling and snorting all the while, the children ran in a stampede into the hallway and downstairs. Jo just gave us a long suffering look, mixed with a hint of concern before following behind.

"Help me up, bitch." Dean gave me an arch look, looking like a beached whale as he attempted to pull himself up with no success. "We got a couple of hours to ourselves, at least. We can talk in our room." _It's usually a fight getting out of the Impala, too. He hasn't been able to gracefully since the 6__th__ month. While I will honestly laugh about this until the end of days, I am nowhere stupid enough to say to him. He would probably maim me without the least bit of remorse. Then where would he be?_

"Jerk." I muttered automatically, as my hand wrapped around his and I, gently, tugged him to his feet, grunting slightly as he lost his balance for a moment.

We didn't say much of anything to each other as we ambled on down to the bedroom, each of us lost in our own separate thoughts. I was sorely tempted to start off the conversation with a lie but of course, I knew damned well that wouldn't work. He knew me like the back of his hand and vice versa. _Goddamn it, Cas, why in the hell does this always happen to us? Can't we just be happy and content, with nothing breathing our back for once? One lousy time. Is that way too much to ask?_

Pushing the door open, I couldn't help but smile as I watched Dean well, _waddle_ his way to the bed before flopping down on it with a relieved sigh. _Next to our children, he means the world to me._

"Hand me a rag," Dean muttered, absently scratching his face, therefore smearing the makeup and glitter worst than it already was. "I don't know where Eve got this girly-girl mentality from, but it is got to go. My face is itching like hell."

"You just wish that she was still into classic rock, just like she used to be." I laughed, walking into the guest bathroom, wetting a rag, and bringing it over to him. "Cas used to bruise my ribs, doing cartwheels, every time Metallica was played anywhere near us, remember? It seemed as though as soon as they decided to make their entrance in the world, they couldn't stand it anymore. I wonder why? They must obviously developed some taste."

"Haha, very funny." Dean looked up at me, tossing the rag into the hamper before looking at me with a brief frown. "And stop distracting me. What's going on?"

_No point in beating around the bush. _"Cas paged me earlier. " I said without preamble and flopped down next to him, anticipating a minor freak-out at my next words. "Something is going on with the children, supposedly."

Dean just merely blinked at me before waving his hand dismissively. "That's all? Something's always going with the rugrats."

I shook my head. "No, I mean, something potentially bad. " I hesitated; I really didn't want to drop the bomb on him but I didn't have a choice. "According to Cas…"

"The war isn't over, Dean." I continued to stare him, watching helplessly as his face crumbled, briefly, before he regained control. It was like he already knew. I doubted it, though; way too much emotion had shown on his face in that moment. "The children…hell, everyone who had been bought back from the dead, have something to do with it. Dean-."

"Did Cas tell you anything else?" Dean asked, in a no-nonsense tone. Years of being with him had trained me to obey it without question.

I shook my head in the negative. "Of course, he had gotten a heavenly page right in the middle of telling me." I said, bitterly. His last parting shot was just to keep an eye on the children."

Dean nodded, looking down at his protruding stomach and rubbing it gently. "Then that is what we do." I opened my mouth, surprised that he wasn't fussing as he usually did. "I know what you're thinking, Sam, but seriously…look at me, I'm no use in a potential fight right now. The only thing we can do is keep an eye on the children….at least until the baby is born. For now, we just give Jo and Adam the heads up; they can't do what neither of us can right now."

"I need you here with me for now. You understand?"

_I need you here with me. _In the years we had been together, he had never quite laid it out on the line as he had just done. And with that, I knew I had to stand down for a while and not let the panic over the situation get the best of me. He was right; we had priorities at the moment and going off half-cocked on some flaky information and ill-cocked plan wasn't going to cut it. _Who would have thought he would be the level headed one out the pair of us when it came to family. Not me for sure. _

"Yes," I breathed, leaning over and pressing a brief kiss against his mouth. "I got you."

Almost lazily, he returned the kiss, purring lightly under his breath. _Horny bastard. _Moving my mouth along his jawline, I smiled with satisfaction at the soft grunt he released as I, gently, bit down.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves, Dean." I whispered, lightly as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt."You have anything in mind?"

"You bitch." Dean laughed, green eyes crinkling with his mirth as he pushed my hand out of my way. "Shut up and fuck me."

Letting out my own groan, I couldn't help but rock down in arousal at the affectionate, yet demanding language. _Only, he could affect me in the way._

I didn't even let him get his shirt all the way off before I leaned down to latch onto his nipple. Sucking strongly, my arousal also grew deeper at the taste of something sweet flowing over my tongue. _No fucking way._ Dean let out a sharp cry, clutching my head closer to him at the suction, pushing up in agitated motions before toppling over with me still attached. _No freaking way…really? _

I let go of my prize, absently licking in long strokes to get more of the sweet goodness. "Dean, you're leaking." _That's hot as hell. _I reached down to press my hand against my erection, vaguely surprised about how hot I actually found it. _That's all me. I did that to him. Knocked him up with my seed. Mine…_

He groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead and flushing a deep red. "It's only temporary. Wasn't supposed to happen." He jerked slightly as I closed my mouth over the opposite one, biting down hard. "Shit, Sammy,"

"Fuck, Dean."I groaned, suddenly dying to fuck him blind. Pushing myself forward, I slanted my mouth over his in a bruising kiss. Our tongues dueled for dominance, teeth clacking against the others, as we pulled at each other's clothes, anxious to see the other. Before he knew it, he had pulled away from Dean's insistent tongue only to have his mouth filled with spit as the sight of Dean moving restlessly over the bed, eyes dark with lust and affection as he stared up at me. His dick, nowhere covered by the expanse of his belly, stuck out insistently, flushed a deep angry purple, and leaking copious amounts of precome from the slit.

Slow as molasses, I dragged my tongue down the length of his body, wanting to get his dick down my throat as soon as possible. I wanted to spill down my throat, make my voice hoarse with the proof that he had been there…had always been there. "Sam…slow down," Dean groaned, trying to widen his legs to make more room as I swirled my tongue around his belly button. I could feel him tugging my hair to gain my attention but I was nearly too far gone; I wanted to please him badly…please the both of us.

I couldn't help but smile at the obvious need evident in his voice. Yes, this was pure torture but this was the best. "Shush, Dean, let me make love to you." I whispered, looking up into his dazed eyes. "Let me please you."

Dean's body jerked violently as I wrapped my hand around what I wanted the most, and stroked with enough pressure that his eyes rolled to the back of his head in his pleasure. Soon enough, Dean began moving to the pace of the strokes and making incoherent noises in the back of his throat. It was enough to make us both groan, loudly, in unison. How I adored pleasing Dean. _He's everything to me_.

"Please…please…"

"Please, what?" I asked, quietly, giving the underside a brief lick. I could tell by his restless movements that he was getting impatient and to be brutally honest, so was I.

"Sonofab-"

I couldn't help but smile at the loud exclamation. "Sure, Dean, anything that you want,"

It was almost difficult to accomplish, considering Dean's size, but I reaped the reward for my struggle when he moaned out again in pleasure and began thrusting heavily into his mouth…so rapidly that I was forced to hold tightly on his hips as the both of them struggled to give each other as much pleasure as they could give. It was too much sexual energy to be contained. I briefly lost control over my latent abilities and I could hear the window crack and the light over flicker in response. I groaned as my own erection began throbbing with more urgency…I needed to get into Dean before I shattered into a million pieces.

As always, Dean was in tune with my thoughts. "Damn it, Sam," Dean wheezed, gently pulling himself away from my mouth. "Come on, I need you right now. I want to feel you inside me…come to me, please."

More out of control than he wanted to admit, I reached over and digging through the nightstand hurriedly, grabbed the tube of strawberry flavored lube. Giving Dean a piercing look, I brushed a brief kiss over his mouth. "Tell me if I hurt you." I muttered as Dean turned over onto his side, in an effort to accommodate his stomach. "I don't ever want to, not now…not ever."

He nodded and using probably more lube than was strictly necessary, I whispered words of devotion and love into his ear as I started to sink into his tight, snug warmth. Dean's soft gasps of pleasure were almost enough to make me lose my natural mind but I meant what I said: I would never hurt him. _NOT EVER. _Trying not to lose myself to the blinding pleasure and gently sinking my teeth into Dean's shoulder, I started to thrust more heavily.

"Sam…Sam…Sammmy…"

"Dean…Dean…Dean…"

Feeling my balls tighten against me in eminent release, I released my grip on Dean's hip, intending to jerk him into a blinding orgasm, but Dean had already beaten me to it. He was always so messy when he was pregnant; he leaked enough precome to soak both of our hands and I could hear his wheezing gasps of breath as he danced closer to the edge. Swiveling my hips in the way I knew he especially adored, I was rewarded in a loud, keening cry and a sobbed out "SAMMY!" before I could feel his body jerk and his heated release spread out over both of our hands.

"That's it." I hissed into his ear, biting down on his earlobe gently. "Give me everything you got. Let me feel you…you're all mine, aren't you? Mine, and mine, alone."

"Possessive little bitch." Dean laughed out, purposely contracting hard around me. I wasn't expecting it in the least bit; a strangled cry cresting in my throat, my orgasm ripped though me and I slammed hard enough into him that I'm surprised that he didn't either go flying off of the bed or slam into the headboard. I could vaguely hear Dean murmuring appreciatively as I filled him up, hips gently working their way through my release. "Like…like…I said, possessive…"

We lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow and me still snug in Dean's warmth, before it blatantly dawned on me that we both probably needed a shower. I pressed a gentle kiss against his shoulder and listened for any signs of discomfort from Dean. Besides a soft sigh of contentment, there was none and I couldn't help but reach down and gently, sink a finger into his slick, tight warmth. "I'm always going to be possessive about you, Dean," I said, hearing his slight gasp at the intrusion and feeling his body flex in response. "Always."

Gently pulling away from me, Dean flipped over and placed his clean, warn hand against my cheek. "I know, Sam. I know."

I pressed gentle kisses against his fingers and cupped my own hand on top of his rounded belly. I remembered when I was pregnant with Cas, I wouldn't let Dean anywhere near me in a foolish, paranoid attempt not to hurt the baby. Dean had no such compulsions pregnant with Eve or even now; his sex drive was just as strong as ever and he demonstrated it as much as he could possibly get away with. We both snorted with laughter as the baby gave a resounding kick at my touch. Girl or boy, they were truly a Winchester child, all right.

"Come on, let go hop in the shower." Dean whispered, gently sucking a bruise into my throat. I wasn't fooled in the least but of course, I wouldn't let him know that. "This is just disgusting…plus the kids will probably be back soon enough. Cas will never forgive us for traumatizing him before…."

Pulling him to his feet, I couldn't help but smile at the gentle clink of the matching silver wedding bands that told the world who we were to each other, even if they were sometimes left wondering what exactly.

A simple inscription, written in the inside that meant everything to the both of us:

_Family._

Lowering my face closer to his as we stumbled…well, he _waddled_, our way to the ensuite bathroom, my hand against his lower back, I pressed a kiss against his mouth that he returned, happily.

_Forever and always, we're a family._


End file.
